They Call This Royalty
by Moony vs. Padfoot
Summary: Sirius hated his childhood. We all know that. But what was it like that made him hate it? His git of a brother, his nasty mother, or both of his parents, and their pureblood mania? A little peek into his life. One-shot.


They Call this Royalty

One-Shot

JK Rowling's characters, settings, ect. I'm not making any money off of any of this. The quote in the beginning of this fic is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, authored by JK. Who rocks your virtual socks.

Padfoot wrote this. Moony had no clue it was coming. :) And for those of you who are waiting for chapter four of BaHEA...that's coming next. Yeah. I'm halfway through with that, but right now I'm in Ohio, so I cannot continue on what I wrote because I forgot to save it onto a disk. Don't kill me! Onto the fic/quote-thingy... - Paddy

* * *

"_Sirius was not a cruel man, he was kind to house-elves in general. He had no love for Kreatcher, because Kreatcher was a living reminder of the home Sirius had hated." (–Dumbledore_)

"_Yeah, he did hate it!" said Harry, his voice cracking, turning his back on Dumbledore and walking away. The sun was bright inside the room now, and the eyes of all the portraits followed him as he walked, with realizing what he was doing, without seeing the office at all. "You made him stay shut up in that house and he hated it, that's why he wanted to get out last night—"_

"_I was trying to keep Sirius alive," said Dumbledore quietly. _

"_People don't like being locked up!" Harry said furiously, rounding on him.

* * *

_

"SIRIUS BLACK! You get out of that bed this INSTANT!" His bedroom door slammed shut with a particularly loud 'bang' as his mother made her way back downstairs to the kitchen. She had been trying to get the darn boy up for a good fifteen minutes now.

"You better get up, Sirius," a voice said from across the room.

A grunt came from Sirius's bed coverings, "Why're _you _so happy?" Not bothering to take his face off of the pillow.

"Don't you remember?" said Regulus, as if this were extremely obvious. "We're going to Diagon Alley today, to you your school supplies. And mum says she'll get me a /present."

"Uh-huh," Sirius said tonelessly, shoving his head farther into the pillow to knock out all sounds coming from the room.

'_Git,'_ Sirius thought to himself, curled up into a ball at the corner of his bed, completely ignoring the fact that his mother had just yelled at him to go downstairs.

Regulus gave a heartily exasperated sigh. Sirius was going to get in trouble, big time, and he knew it. Not wanting to get his mother in a fiery temper today, he forced the blankets off of Sirius's body, who scowled at him. "Regulus, just gimme the," Sirius yawned hugely, throwing a look of disgust at his younger brother while doing so.

"No," he said forcefully. "If you don't get your butt down to the kitchen, mum'll be furious. She might not bring us to Diagon Alley." Sirius drew breath, as if he was about to speak, but Regulus talked over him snobbishly. "This means—I might not get my present."

"And we wouldn't want ickle mummy's boy not to get his present, now would we?" Sirius teased, still overly tired. He tried to roll over and go back to sleep, to live in his subconscious, when...

"Sirius!" Regulus whined.

"What?" He whined right back. This was pointless. Sirius would never get up when he was forced to.

Unless, "Sirius Black," Regulus said quietly. Sirius looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Get up now, unless you want mum to know what you were doing last night." Now _that_ made Sirius sit up quicker than you would imagine. "I hate sharing a room with a tattle-tale like you," Sirius said, pulling on a new shirt, still yawning.

"And I hate sharing a room with a rule-breaking idiot like you," Regulus agreed, walking toward the door.

"It's not my fault I think mum's rules are crap," Sirius muttered, beating his brother out the door, rubbing his tired eyes.

Regulus drew a sharp intake of breath. "Don't say that about our mum!"

Sirius just rolled his eyes at him. He was just so /stupid... Regulus tottered after him downstairs, through the gloomy and empty hallways.

"It's about time," Mrs. Black snapped at him, tossing a burnt piece of toast on the table near the chair that Sirius had just planted himself in moodily. "Sirius—if you don't get a grip on your sleeping patterns, they're will be no more breakfasts for you." She said in that same, harsh tone. Sirius groaned, his mother was always threatening him about one thing and another.

"Mum," he said, not bothering to butter his toast but taking a bite out of it anyway. "It's summer."

"And I'll be glad when you start school," she snapped at him. "You're a nuisance; an absolute idiot, very much unlike Regulus." Mrs. Black looked appreciatively at Regulus. Who had finished buttering his toast and was nibbling on the crust, listening intently, pretending he didn't hear the last bit. He loved hearing Sirius get in trouble, although it made him feel bad that he had such a bad brother.

"We're going to Diagon Alley after you two finish eating," Mrs. Black said as she left the room, her dark hair swaying gracefully on her back. Sirius just took his sweet old time, chewing away at the hard, black piece of bread.

His eyes were crusty and tired, and his hair was rumpled and messy, though Sirius didn't seem to mind at all.

"Hurry up, Sirius," Regulus complained. He was done with his toast piece, and waiting for Sirius to finish his own.

"You're just going to have to wait," smiled Sirius through a mouthful of bread. This made Sirius want to take more time than before, knowing it would aggravate his little brother.

"Hurry up, hurry up," Mrs. Black contended, walking in, and hooking a very beautiful silver necklace on it around her neck. The necklace also held a locket embellishing the Black Family Crest. Then, her voice became harsher as she laid eyes on her eldest son. "You," she said. "Hurry up and finish."

Sirius pretended that he didn't hear his mother even enter the room at all and just went right on nibbling on his toast, which became quite small at this time.

Regulus's actions were quite different than Sirius's, he sprang out of his chair and gave an effort to make his hair look better. They were going out, after all.

Mrs. Black jabbed at the back of Sirius's head impatiently. "Stop stalling," she implied just as Sirius had glumly finished his toast. He got up, and, just as his brother has done, gave an attempt to make his mane of hair to become sleek and black.

"You can _learn_ something from Regulus," she said, fastening a traveling cloak around herself. "That's why he's going first."

"Yeah, learn something from him," Sirius muttered to himself. "Why don't I sign up, right now, for _git lessons_."

Regulus grabbed a handful of the powder from a flowerpot in front of the kitchen fireplace. He stepped inside of it, dropped the powder on the ground and green flames erupted in the fireplace where he stood. "Diagon Alley!" And he was gone.

Sirius did the same without much argument/ He was keen on keeping himself out of dangerous waters before he left for Hogwarts. The day going on so far was just like a normal day in the noble house of Black.

Five minutes of riding the flames later, the three arrived in Diagon Alley, with other school-time shoppers.

It was a long and boring time. Mrs. Black was dragging around two boys while purchasing school supplies for her eldest son. Regulus was fine to go shopping with, you'd never ever know that he was there. But Sirius, oh, _Sirius_, he'd squirm and complain, tug on the end of your shirt, anything to get you to take him home. Even though Sirius would choose Diagon Alley over Number 12, Grimmauld Place anyway.

"Shopping makes me sleepy," complained Sirius for the tenth time.

"Well I hope you don't fall asleep while you get your robes fitted, now run along, I have other things to attend to," said Mrs. Black, shooing Sirius into Madame Malkins Robe Shop.

When Sirius walked up to the robe shop, another boy was blocking the door, waving to his mother. Sirius noticed that this boy had jet-black hair and very untidy hair at that. "You know, your hair looks like your mother just used it as a mop," Sirius said to the boy as his mother walked into the nearest shop to buy quills.

"Well yours doesn't look any better, if I say so myself," the boy smiled, opening the door for Sirius.

Sirius's smile faded, "That's because my mum _did_ use it as a mop."

The boy's eyes widened, but Sirius began laughing and he knew he was just joking.

"I'm Sirius Black," said Sirius, walking into the robe shop.

"James Potter," the boy said, following him.

* * *

**You read it—you loved it—now review it!**


End file.
